


There's a Catboy in My Kitchen

by Rainy_Summer



Series: It's a Feline World [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Catboy AU, Catboy Wonho, M/M, catboy hyungwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Summer/pseuds/Rainy_Summer
Summary: Soon enough, there was a frantic Jooheon running towards him."Hyung! Hyung! Hyunwoo hyung!" Jooheon came to him rushing."T-there...  T-there is... a...  a c-catboy... there is a catboy inside your kitchen and he's eating all of the tuna sandwiches!"





	1. Chapter 1

Hyunwoo recently moved to a new house, which was relatively closer to his work place. It was just a small house with one bedroom, but Hyunwoo wasn't complaining because he only got what he payed for.  
Still, the house felt too small when you were trying to fit four people and one catboy inside the living room.  
His friends invited themselves in a house warming party that the owner of the house didn't even plan. Minhyuk called him a few hours before they arrived and told him about their plan to visit him. As a result, he wasn't able to prepare much for them except for several cans of soda and tuna sandwiches.  
Minhyuk and Kihyun arrived first. They brought a very tall and skinny dark haired catboy with them. The catboy, Hyungwon was apparently found by Minhyuk on the street, though the former was obviously much closer to Kihyun. He immediately latched himself on the shorter's lap, when they sat on Hyunwoo's worn out sofa.  
Jooheon came a few minutes later with bag of chips in hand, which was quickly snatched and devoured by their other two friends.  
Jooheon was quick to whine because of the lack of food so Hyunwoo instructed him to fetch the food he prepared from the kitchen. Soon enough, there was a frantic Jooheon running towards him.  
"Hyung! Hyung! Hyunwoo hyung!" Jooheon came to him rushing.  
"T-there... T-there is... a... a c-catboy... there is a catboy inside your kitchen and he's eating all of the tuna sandwiches!"  
(>^ω^<)(>^ω^<)(>^ω^<)(>^ω^<)  
The five of them quietly peeped on the slightly opened kitchen door. True enough, there was a milky skinned catboy with ombre blue hair and blue ears sitting on his kitchen floor with a tray of sandwich in one hand and a half eaten sandwich on his other hand. He was too engrossed with the food, that he failed to notice that five sets of eyes were watching him.  
The five of them deviced a plan to capture the sandwich thief. Kihyun, Minhyuk and Hyungwon would get to him from the kitchen door, while Hyunwoo and Jooheon would wait for him at back door where the culprit possibly sneaked his way in.  
Once Hyunwoo and Jooheon were in position, Minhyuk loudly pushed the door open, which startled the catboy. The tray loudly crashed on the floor, as his eyes grew large like saucers. The hybrid was quick to get on his feet and run towards the backdoor, only to come face to face with Hyunwoo and Jooheon.  
It was always between fight or flight and since the 2nd option was absolutely out of the question, the five of them were sure that the catboy would put up a fight. To their shock, the catboy crouched on the floor and covered his head with his hands in defense, not that anyone was even planning to hurt him in his current state.  
The hybrid stayed in that position, shivering. Ears flat against his hair and tail wrapped around his waist.  
(>^ω^<)(>^ω^<)(>^ω^<)  
It was an hour since they left Hyungwon inside the kitchen to coax an obviously frightened hybrid and both of them were yet to come out. Kihyun was already pensive. From the very beginning, he was reluctant to leave HIS catboy with another one who's probably dangerous for his Hyungwonnie.  
As Kihyun was about to kick the door open, both of them emerged hand in hand. The taller was proudly smiling at his owner, while the other was bowing his head, ears still flat against his hair.  
One soft push from the tall hybrid and the shorter one stumbled in front of Hyunwoo.  
The blue haired catboy looked up to Hyunwoo with sad eyes and muttered a soft "I'm sorry" to him. His face was still smeared with mayonnaise from the sandwich he devoured earlier.  
(>^ω^<)(>^ω^<)(>^ω^<)  
They learned that the hybrid's name is Hoseok and he has the same age as Hyunwoo. Hoseok's former owner previously lived in Hyunwoo's house. When they moved out, they didn't bring the hybrid with them. The hybrid was left on his own with no roof above his head. He would usually scavenge for left over foods in the neighborhood just to have something to eat.  
The hybrid apologized over and over again for stealing his sandwiches and offered to clean Hyunwoo's house as payment.  
Hyunwoo accepted his apology but dismissed his offer of cleaning the house. When he saw the disappointment in Hoseok's eyes, he told him that he could help clean the mess in the kitchen instead, and the blue haired hybrid, obliged.  
(>^ω^<)(>^ω^<)(>^ω^<)  
After that eventful gathering, his friends bade him goodbye, one by one. Hyunwoo was only left with Hoseok, who was quietly sitting on his old sofa while staring at his own knees.  
The hybrid was dressed pitifully in worn out and tattered clothes that could have already survived a decade of existence. The said hybrid was in deep thought and only acknowledge Hyunwoo when he let out a fake cough. The catboy looked at him, his ears were twitching while anticipating what Hyunwoo was going to say. Hyunwoo, however, did not know what exactly to say.  
Hoseok contemplated a bit and swallowed his own saliva as he tried to build up the courage to speak. After a few moment of hesitation, he finally did.  
"Your name is Hyunwoo, right?"  
Hyunwoo simply nodded and smiled.  
"The other catboy, Hyungwon, said that you're friends with his owner and that he's nice so you're probably nice as well."  
Hyunwoo waited for him to continue.  
Hoseok took a deep breath and said, "I know that it's awkward for strangers to say this but... canyoupleaseadoptme?"  
Hyunwoo wasn't able to understand the said hybrid because he spoke way too fast, so he asked him to repeat himself.  
"I said," Hoseok shyly looked him in the eyes. "Can you please adopt me? I won't steal anything from you. I can help you with household chores, I can cook, I can do the laundry and I can clean. I can also sleep on the floor, or even outside when it isn't raining. You can just give me foods but I promise I won't eat much."  
The catboy looked hopeful. "So... can you please adopt me?"  
(>^ω^<)(>^ω^<)(>^ω^<)  
"Welcome home!" Hoseok greeted him from the door. Hyunwoo nodded at him and gave him a pat on the head.  
It was five days since he found Hoseok on his apartment, five days since the said catboy begged Hyunwoo to take him in and exactly five days since the tan, muscular man made his fastest decision ever.  
Ever since that day, Hyunwoo came home to a clean house, and warm and delicious dinner. Even thought the taller one assured Hoseok that he didn't need to do those things in order for Shownu to let him stay, the blue haired hybrid insisted on doing something in exchange of having a place to stay.  
Hoseok never ate with Hyunwoo, no matter how much the latter insisted that they should eat at the same time. Hoseok would always patiently wait for him to finish eating and would settle for anything he left for him. Hyunwoo ofcourse would always make sure to leave a lot for him.  
(>^ω^<)(>^ω^<)(>^ω^<)(>^ω^<)  
Hoseok slept in his living room, on Hyunwoo's old futon. The first night, when he first gave it to the catboy, he was shock at how grateful the hybrid was. The futon was old and the color was fading but Hoseok acted as if Hyunwoo had given him a brand new queen size bed.  
"I usually sleep on the floor," he put emphasis by knocking on Hyunwoo's tiled floor. "Thank you, I will use it well!"  
You couldn't even imagine the catboy's glee when Hyunwoo gave him spare pillow and a floral blanket (which was given to him by Minhyuk but was never used because, ehem, it's floral!)  
(>^ω^<)(>^ω^<)(>^ω^<)  
"He's always cleaning the house."  
"Good for you."  
"He's always cooking for me."  
"Good for you. I don't see why it is a problem."  
"He acts like my housemaid."  
"Do you want to switch catboys? Ours is lazy."  
"HEY!"  
A stuffed elephant was thrown at Minhyuk courtesy of a grumpy black haired catboy.  
"I'm not yours for you to give me away!"  
Minhyuk tried to pet the catboy, but Hyungwon rushed to the kitchen where Kihyun was cooking. Hyunwoo vaguely heard him talking about "an annoying puppy who want's to kick him out."  
Minhyuk sighed. "Seriously, Hyung. What's the problem with that?" he asked, returning to their topic.  
Hyunwoo contemplated. It was nice to come home to a clean and comfortable house and it was nice to have a meal already prepared for him. But he couldn't help but feel that he's taking advantage of Hoseok, who's willing to do anything for him in order to have a place to stay. He genuinely wanted to help the catboy. He was even thinking about inviting Hoseok to stay even before the said catboy asked him, but he didn't know what to say then.  
"Give him time, Hyung." He heard Kihyun as his shorter friend emerged from the kitchen, a tall hybrid trailing after him, backhugging his pink haired owner.  
"Hyungwon was a bit shy when I first met him but he gradually trusted me." He sat beside Minhyuk and pulled the hybrid to sit on his lap. "Look at him now."  
The hybrid nuzzled his head on Kihyun's neck while swatting Minhyuk's hand away from his ears.  
Minhyuk gave up and sighed again. "Maybe one day he'll warm up to you."  
It made him question whether his blonde friend was still talking about Hoseok but he never asked.  
(>^ω^<)(>^ω^<)(>^ω^<)  
There was no hybrid to greet him at the door when he came home one night. Instead, Hoseok was lying on his futon, his whole body engulfed by a large blanket.  
Hyunwoo quietly approached him. He kneeled beside him and softly called his name.  
There was a movement under the blanket. Slowly, the hybrid's head emerged, hair messy and eyes squinting to adjust to the living room light. He quickly sat when he realized that he was looking at Hyunwoo.  
"I'm sorry!" he said, attempting to stand up. "I haven't prepared the food yet!" before he could make a single step, his legs gave in and he fell back to his futon.  
"It's fine." Hyunwoo told him. "Are you okay? You look sick." He concernly eyed him.  
"I'm fine!" Hoseok answered way too fast, making Hyunwoo even more worried.  
"You're burning, Hoseok," he said after he felt the hybrid's forehead.  
Hoseok frowned, sad that he was caught lying.  
He gave the hybrid a pat on his head and smiled. "You don't have to cook today."  
He vaguely saw how the catboy nodded sadly as he made his way to the kitchen.  
(>^ω^<)(>^ω^<)(>^ω^<)  
Hyunwoo was in the middle of cooking chicken soup for the both of them when he peeked at the living room to check on Hoseok. To his dismay, the catboy wasn't anymore where he left him.  
He found him outside, on his doorsteps, hugging his knees in an attempt to protect himself from the strong wind.  
Hyunwoo placed a hand on his shoulder which startled the catboy.  
"Why are you here?"  
The catboy frowned at him. "I'm sorry," he said looking dejected. "I'll find somewhere else to stay for tonight, then. I won't trouble you anymore."  
Hyunwoo was confused until it clicked to him.  
"You thought I'm kicking you out because your sick?"  
Hoseok nodded. "You don't want me to cook for you because I'm sick and I might infect you with ny hybrid germs". He answered while looking down, still shivering from the cold.  
Hyunwoo sighed and grabbed the hybrid's arm. "Come back inside."  
Hoseok pulled his arm back. "I'm fine."  
Hyunwoo is a very patient person, he's not one to raise his voice. But on that instance, he did.  
"Hoseok," the hybrid looked at him in shock, not used to hearing that kind of tone from him. "I told you to come back inside," he said sternly.  
(>^ω^<)(>^ω^<)(>^ω^<)  
Hyunwoo didn't like the idea of scaring and intimidating someone, especially Hoseok who's easily frightened. However, he wouldn't think twice about using those tactics in order to take care of a stubborn hybrid.  
Both of them were sitting on the opposite sides of the small dining table. He watched as Hoseok ate the chicken soup that Hyunwoo prepared. The hybrid would sneakily glance at him sometimes, like a child scolded by his parent. Hyunwoo would've cracked a smile if he wasn't trying to put up an act.  
For the first time, Hoseok ate with him. Still, Hyunwoo wished that Hoseok would eat together with him even without intimidation.  
(>^ω^<)(>^ω^<)(>^ω^<)  
He woke up to a faint crying in the living room. He quickly checked on Hoseok and found him still burning with fever. He looked pitiful with his eyes squeezed shut, and eyebrows knotted together. The sheets were drenched in his sweat so Hyunwoo carefully carried him towards the bedroom.  
He changed the hybrid's clothes into one of his oversized shirts and sweatpants. He tried to cool down the catboy's temperature by wiping his body with a wet towel. As he was doing so, he heard Hoseok faintly speak.  
"Please don't... Don't kick me out... I will do better next time... I will not get sick... I will... I will be good... Sorry... I'm sorry... "  
Hyunwoo wiped the tears that stained the hybrid's cheek.  
(>^ω^<)(>^ω^<)(>^ω^<)  
Hyunwoo woke up to a hybrid looking at him with wide eyes while lying close to him in bed. The said hybrid couldn't move because Hyunwoo's arm was still around him. Hyunwoo remembered lying next to Hoseok to warm him when the boy was shivering in the middle of the night.  
He moved his arms from Hoseok's waist and placed a hand on the latter's forehead. He was still a bit warm, but not as bad as last night.  
"You're better," he told him while smiling.  
The hybrid smiled back. "I can do house chores now."  
Hyunwoo sighed and pulled the hybrid back into a warm hug.  
"No. You still need to rest." The hybrid tried to argue but Hyunwoo didn't let him. "I'm not letting you stay with me because you're doing the household chores. I'm letting you stay with me because I wanted to help you, because you need help." He felt Hoseok's hand clutching tightly on his shirt. Even when the catboy's face was tucked on his chest, it's not difficult to know that he was crying.  
"You asked me to adopt you, not to hire you as a maid. It means, I have to take care of you. You don't need to do things you don't want to just because you're scared that I'll kick you out if you don't. I will. not kick you out and I'll let you stay with me for as long as you want."  
He patted the hybrid's back when he heard him sniff loudly. "Ssh... You're fine. Ssh... " He let the hybrid cry in his arms for a while.  
When Hoseok stopped crying, he looked up at Hyunwoo.  
"You're so nice. Nicer than all of my previous masters. When I think about it, you're the only one nice to me."  
Hyunwoo didn't think about his actions until he realized that he was kissing the hybrid's forehead. It was a good thing that the hybrid didn't push him away.  
"I don't even know how to repay you. I'm not used to people doing things for me without wanting anything from me," the hybrid continued before he quickly pushed Hyunwoo away.  
The hybrid looked at Hyunwoo and at his surroundings. It dawned on him that he was in his master's room, beside him in his bed. He looked back at Hyunwoo, his cheeks tinted in pink.  
"Do you--"  
"NO!" Hyunwoo was quick to reject Hoseok's suggestion. "I mean, Don't want to, well, I don't... Maybe if you want to... I mean, no.. It's not... "  
Hyunwoo took a deep breath to calm himself. He placed his arms on Hoseok's cheek and said. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to. You don't have to force yourself to do things that you don't want to."  
"Now," Hyunwoo said as he was getting up. "Stay here while I try to make something edible. for the both of us."  
He only made a single step from the bed when Hoseok pulled him back and gave him a quick peck on his cheeks. It was so quick that when he looked at the catboy, he was already hiding in the sheets.  
Hyunwoo let out a small chuckle.  
(>^ω^<)(>^ω^<)(>^ω^<)(>^ω^<)  
"You should name me." Hoseok told him one night at dinner. Hoseok still cooks for him, but he assured Hyunwoo that it's only because he was bored alone.  
"Why, you already have a name?" He asked, looking up from his plate.  
"Hoseok was a name given to me by my first master. He wasn't a very nice person. He would always beat me up for the smallest mistake and would always starve me." The catboy told him while playing with the food on his plate to distract him from the overwhelming emotion.  
"My next masters were equally, if not more cruel, than the first one, also called me Hoseok."  
Hyunwoo didn't say a word. He listened because it's the first time that Hoseok opened up to him.  
"But you," the hybrid paused, swallowing the lump on his throat, "You're different. You're not like them. It's like I'm starting a new life, with you... so... so... "  
"Wonho."  
The hybrid looked at him, surprised.  
"I think it sounds good. It suits you well. Do you like that name?"  
The catboy looked at him for a long moment before he nodded with tears spilling from his eyes.  
"Then, from now on, you're Wonho." he said, one hand reaching out to caress the catboy's cheek. "You're Wonho and you're home is here... with me."


	2. Chapter 2

◆◆◆◆◆  
Wonho sighed for the eight time since Shownu started watching him from the doorway to the kitchen. The white and blue haired catboy was sitting on a chair by the dining table. Both of his arms were on the table, and he was using them to cushion his head. He sighed again, deep thoughts clouding his vision, thus he wasn't able to see Shownu, who was standing near the blank wall he was blankly staring at.

Clearly, Shownu concluded, Wonho was upset about something. Sadly, he could not pinpoint why.

He had been like that, eversince Changkyun and him sneaked out and went to Jooheon's place, because in Wonho's point of view, Changkyun needed Jooheon.

Wonho was scared when Minhyuk brought him home, afraid that Shownu would scold him for roaming the streets at night without his permission. But Shownu already assured him that, while he was worried because of Wonho and Changkyun's sudden disappearance, he was not mad. Shownu simply reminded him that it would be better to inform him next time, or to ask Shownu to accompany him to ensure his safety. That was the end of their discussion then.

To be honest, Wonho was already an adult and he should be allowed to go wherever, whenever. Sometimes, it pained Shownu that he had to limit Wonho, simply because the world was still filled with pure breed humans who only saw hybrids as lowly creature even if they themselves were the ones acting like uncultured, primitive species.

Aside from that, Shownu's heart swelled with pride over the fact that Wonho started making decisions on his own. Upon Wonho's judgement, Changkyun needed to see Jooheon in order for the younger to feel better. As a hyung, he should do something for him. He had to do it because it was the right thing to do. It was a nice change. Very different from the Wonho that he was used to. The one who always wanted to please. The one who would act depending on what he thought would please his owner. It was his own decision, impulsive and dangerous, but it was all his. Shownu felt like a proud father. Maybe, what he was doing with Wonho was right. Maybe, he was slowly healing Wonho's old scars.

So, you could just imagine the agony that Shownu was experiencing by looking at his catboy who was visibly stressing over something.

Shownu walked slowly towards him. Even the sound of wood scratching the sement, when Shownu moved the chair beside him for the older to sit on, was not enough to disrupt the catboy from his internal turmoil. The only action that brought him back to reality was when Shownu placed a hand on top of his head, between his ears. Wonho gasped loudly at the sudden connection and immediately looked at Shownu. Shownu only smiled at him. In slow motion, he massaged the catboy's scalp, scratched behind his ears, and softly played with his two-toned locks. Soon, the catboy was breathing contentedly and was purring in delight.

Shownu slowly removed his hands away from the catboy's hair. Wonho whimpered at the lost of contact and stared at Shownu longingly. Shownu gave him one last pat.

"Something is bothering you. Tell me what it is." It was the easiest way to get an answer from the catboy. Asking him about it would only only earn a denial from the catboy while bluntly telling him that he was having a problem and Shownu knew it would leave Wonho with no choice but to tell the truth. It was a little show of authority, something that Shownu was not really fond of, but he figured that the faster that they resolved the issue, the better it would be for Wonho.

Wonho looked at him hesitantly, contemplating what to say. Sighing, he realized that it was better to tell Shownu the truth.

"Hyungwonnie hates me now," Wonho's lips began to quiver and a single tear fell from his eyes. It was followed by a second one, a third one and soon, they were pouring continuously.

Wonho was very sensitive, one of the reason why even if Shownu wanted to learn more about him, back when he was not yet living with him, he avoided the topic. A heartbroken Wonho was a very heart breaking scened to see.

Shownu shushed him and cupped the younger's face with his hands, thumb grazing the soft cheek and wiping the tear away.

"Why would he hate you?"

Wonho sniffed loudly. "Because... Because I betrayed him."

Hyungwon had a very strong distaste about Jooheon when the dimpled boy decided to pass his duties as Changkyun's caretaker to Minhyuk. He viewed it as an act of abandonment. He believed that by continuously letting the two of them see each other, they were only putting the youngest catboy into so much pain. Shownu could not blame Hyungwon for thinking that way. Only God knew what happened to him before he was found by Minhyuk. Anybody who experienced betrayal could really be that distrustful.

Wonho was different. He valued the bond between Jooheon and Changkyun, the master and the pet. That no matter what kind of pain the pet was put through by his master, the master would always hold a special place inside the pet's heart. Wasn't that the reason why Wonho stayed with his previous master despite them treating him like a slave? Of course, it's not like Shownu was equating Wonho's previous owner with Jooheon. The former was plainly cruel while the latter was simply realistic.

Even if Wonho shared a different opinion with Hyungwon, he valued him so much. He remembered Wonho telling him that Hyungwon was his very first friend who was "like him". He adored him so much and if it was possible for a catboy to adopt another catboy, Wonho would probably adopt the tall one or let the tall one adopt him.

Wonho sobbed in Shownu's arm. He was blaming himself a lot. Hyungwon rode the wrong service because he was eager to move away from Wonho. It turned out that the person was supposed to pick Changkyun and not him. Wonho was worried. What if it wasn't the guy that Minhyuk sent? What if it was a bad guy? What if something wrong happened to Hyungwon because he was eager to avoid Wonho?

"He hates me... He hates me... " Wonho continued to sob.

He slowly guided Wonho on his lap and enveloped him in a comforting hug, rocking him.

"He does not hate you. He was probably just upset. You'll both be okay again."

"No," Wonho shook his head. "We'll never be okay again. I'll lose a friend."

"Listen, you two are friends. No matter what you do, he'll always forgive. But sometimes, forgiveness does not come easy. It may take a long time.But he loves you. He'll forgive you one day. You just have to wait."

"My former owner loved me as well but I was a bad pet, I was not good enough so I lost them." Wonho argued.

Because they never realy loved you, that was the truth. But sometimes, the truth were better off unspoken.

"Wonho, remember when you broke my favorite mug? Remember when you accidentally spilled juice on me when I was already dressed for an important meeting? Remember how upset I was but was never really mad at you? It's because I value you more, I value what the two of us have more than anything. That's love. And Hyungwon is your friend, he loves you. And I'm sure that he will put you first more than a silly fight."

"You promised?" Wonho looked at him with doubtful eyes.

Shownu nodded. "I promise." He pulled him back into an embrace again, Wonho's head placed against his chest.

"Please stop thinking that you are bad. You are too good for this world and you'll always be more than enough for me."


End file.
